FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a novel polyfunctional peroxide to be utilized as a polymerization initiator for a vinyl monomer, a curing agent and a crosslinking agent for a polymer, a polymerization initiator comprising the same and a process for polymerizing a vinyl monomer employing the same.